SUZURAN
by Lala Chastela
Summary: Bunga Suzuran... Memiliki dua arti yang kuat Mendoakan Kebahagiaan, Sekaligus... Air mata Maria...


_Suzuran…_

_Bunga kecil yang terlihat cantik tetapi rapuh_

_Namun, tahukah kau bahwa ia memiliki dua arti?_

_Dua arti yang kuat_

_Mendoakan kebahagiaan…_

_Sekaligus…_

_Air mata Maria…_

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, HINATA TIDAK TERLALU GAGAP DI SINI, TYPO, DLL  
**

**INSPIRATION: SUZURAN**

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

"Kyaa… gaun pengantin ini bagus sekali! Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pink yang musim semi ini genap berumur 20 tahun kepada temannya.

"Iya, bagus Sakura-chan." Jawab perempuan berambut indigo itu kepada temannya. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah laku temannya.

"Kira-kira gaun yang mana ya yang pantas untuk aku kenakan saat pernikahan nanti?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri. Wajahnya seperti bunga Sakura yang sedang mekar di musim semi. Musim semi tahun ini, Sakura akan mengakhiri masa-masa kebebasannya. Ya, musim semi tahun ini, Haruno Sakura akan menikah dengan kekasih hatinya, Uzumaki Naruto. Sebentar lagi, namanya akan berubah menjadi Uzumaki Sakura. Bagi seorang wanita, ini merupakan saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan.

Sakura telah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan sangat matang. Dari dekorasi, undangan, gedung dan lain-lain telah disiapkannya dengan sebaik-baiknya oleh Sakura. Dan Hinata, teman baiknya dan calon suaminya dari SMP dengan senang hati membantunya. Mengapa Sakura tidak menyiapkannya dengan Naruto? Karena, calon suaminya itu terlalu malas mengurusi hal-hal macam itu. Ia memberikan seluruh tanggung jawab kepada Sakura. Dan dengan senang hati Sakura menerimanya, meskipun sedikit merasa kesal pada calon suaminya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini Sakura?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura sambil menyodorkan gaun pengantin putih dengan beberapa pita pink manis yang membalut gaun putih polos itu. Mata Sakura membulat.

"Kyaa! Manisnya! Aku mau yang ini!" akhirnya Sakura menyelesaikan 'hunting' gaun pengantinnya. Ia membeli satu set gaun pengantin yang direkomendasikan Hinata tadi. Lengkap dengan saputangan pendek yang serasi dengan gaunnya. Sakura juga sudah membeli sepasang sepatu putih polos sebagai alas kakinya nanti. Untuk baju pengantin Naruto, Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot. Karena Kushina, ibu Naruto telah menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari.

"Ha~h, akhirnya selesai juga!" keluh Sakura pada Hinata. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah café kecil. Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang menyeruput segelas lemon tea dingin lalu memandang Sakura heran.

"Bu.. bukankah kau yang tadi dengan semangatnya mengajakku untuk membeli gaun pengantin?" tanya Hinata.

"Ia sih, tapi lama-lama capek juga!"

"Ta.. tapi kau senang 'kan Nyonya Uzumaki?" goda Hinata. Sakura menggembungkan pipi tanda ia kesal. Tapi meskipun merasa lelah, ia juga merasa sangat gembira. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil memandangi wajah sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa kelakuan Sakura sangat lucu. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia merasakan sakit, kecemburuan dan kesedihan yang luar biasa.

'Kau beruntung, Sakura-chan'

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Hinata membaringkan dirinya di kasur berukuran king size miliknya. Ia menghela nafas. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat meja kecil yang terletak di sebelah kasurnya. Perlahan ia bangkit. Kemudian, tangannya mengambil sebuah figura foto yang berada di meja kacil itu. Ia memandanginya sekilas. Di dalam figura itu, terdapat foto mereka berempat. Fotonya dan ketiga sahabatnya. Uchiha Sasuke berada di sebelah kiri, lalu ditengah ia dan Sakura, kemudian Uzumaki Naruto di sebelah kanan. Foto mereka berempat sewaktu SMA.

Hinata membelai lembut foto Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Ia tersenyum miris. Sampai kapanpun, ia tak 'kan pernah bisa. Tak 'kan pernah bisa mengatakannya. Mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto. Bahwa ia menyayanginya. Tidak, perasaan ini bukan sekedar perasaan sayang. Tapi, telah menjadi perasan cinta.

3 hari lagi, Naruto akan dimiliki seseorang sepenuhnya. 3 hari lagi, Naruto akan menikah. Namun, bukan ia yang akan menjadi pengantin perempuannya. Dan ironisnya, Naruto akan menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Sakura. Perlahan Hinata menangis. Sungguh, ia tidak dapat memendung rasa sakit di hatinya. Rasa sakit itu terlalu besar. Tak 'kan mungkin dapat dibendungnya. Ia memeluk figura itu erat-erat.

"Semoga kau bahagia… Naruto-kun" ucapnya lirih.

Malam. Dengan bulan purnama berwarna keperakan. Dan jutaan bintang yang ikut menghiasinya, menjadi saksi. Menjadi saksi bisu. Saksi bisu hancurnya hati seorang perempuan muda berambut indigo. Menjadi saksi bisu atas tangisan pelan yang hampir tak bersuara. Tangisan pelan yang mengandung beribu-ribu rasa sakit dari perempuan cantik bermata lavender yang meneteskannya.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Hari ini, hampir seluruh orang berbahagia. Hampir seluruh orang turut berbahagia. Kecuali seseorang. Seorang perempuan yang mengenakan mini dress di atas lutut berwarna putih polos berambut indigo. Hari ini, adalah hari pernikahan Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Disaat sebagian tamu undangan menangis bahagia atau terharu saat pengucapan janji sehidup semati oleh pasangan pengantin baru tersebut, hanya ada satu diantaranya yang menangis terluka. Hanya ada satu orang, yaitu Hinata. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali turut berbahagia atas pernikahan sahabatnya dan cinta pertamanya. Namun tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ia memandang hampa pada sepasang pengantin yang tengah berdiri di depan altar pernikahan. Pandangan matanya kosong. Hatinya terluka. Tapi, bukankah harusnya ia bahagia bila orang yang dicintainya bahagia? Kenapa ia justru bersedih?

'Kau harus melupakannya Hinata. Harus. Ia sudah tak mungkin lagi kau miliki sekarang Hinata. Relakanlah. Bukan kau yang dapat membahagiakannya Hinata. Tapi Sakura. Hanya Sakura seorang.' Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepal Hinata. Ya, ia tahu. Ia mengetahui itu semua. Ia juga sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Namun, hatinya tetap merasa sakit.

Hatinya semakin terasa sakit saat sepasang pengantin baru itu berciuman. Ingin rasanya ia meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang juga. Namun bila ia melakukan hal itu, tak 'kan ada gunanya. Tak 'kan ada yang berubah. Hinata hanya menutup kedua matanya. Berusaha tidak melihat kejadian yang menyayat-nyayat hatinya. Ia mengatur pernafasannya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa mendapatkannya lagi.

"Buka matamu Hinata. Mereka sudah selesai." Sebuah suara maskulin yang amat familiar bagi Hinata terdengar setengah berbisik. Perlahan, Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang tersenyum kepada seluruh tamu undangan dengan pipi bersemu merah. Kemudian, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kearah suara maskulin tadi terdengar.

"Se.. sejak kapan kau datang, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata pada sesosok pemuda tampan berambut raven disampingnya. Mata onyxnya melirik Hinata sebentar, lalu beralih ke kedua pengantin baru itu.

"Semenjak kau menutup matamu tadi Hinata." Jawabnya pelan. Mata onyxnya masih terpaku pada kedua sahabatnya yang baru saja resmi menikah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"A.. apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mencintai Naruto jauh sebelum Sakura mencintainya 'kan, Hinata?" bingo, tebakan Uchiha dingin ini langsung kena tepat pada sasaran. Pantas ia dijuluki si jenius. Mata Hinata membulat. Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan pertanyaan, sang Uchiha jenius langsung memberikannya penjelasan.

"Aku mengetahuinya sejak kita masih kelas 1 SMP. Pandangan matamu dan tingkah lakumu padanya sangat berbeda, tidak seperti ke anak laki-laki lainnya." Jawab Sasuke. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingat. Ia ingat itu semua. Saat ia pertama kali melihat Naruto. Saat perasaannya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi cinta. Ya, Hinata ingat semuanya.

"Ayo keluar. Pengantinnya sudah berjalan meninggalkan gereja." Perintah Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung berjalan menuju halaman gereja. Hinata hanya mengikutinya perlahan. Di halaman, banyak sekali tamu undangan yang memberikan ucapan selamat pada pasangan yang sedang berbahagia hari ini. Sakura terlihat cantik sekali. Ia mengenakan gaun pengantin dan aksesoris hasil huntingnya dengan Hinata. Ia tengah menggenggam sebuket bunga Sakura. Di sampingnya, berdiri Naruto yang memakai setelan jas pengantin berwarna hitam yang rapih. Keduanya tampak sangat bahagia.

"Apa kau tak ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pada sahabatnya itu. Hinata melirik Sasuke, lalu tersenyum miris sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. A.. aku tidak ingin me.. merusak kebahagiaan mereka berdua." Jawab Hinata masih tersenyum. Tapi, senyumannya ini tidak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Melainkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dalam. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya seolah-olah ikut merasakan lukanya. Acara pernikahan berlangsung sesuai dengan yang diinginkan kedua mempelai. Semua tamu undangan merasa senang. Kecuali Hinata. Acara pelemparan bunga pun berjalan dengan lancar. Dan perempuan yang beruntung mendapatkan buket bunga Sakura itu adalah Hinata. Meskipun berhasil mendapatkan buket bunga itu, Hinata tetap merasa sedih.

"Hoi Teme! Kau datang juga!" sapa Naruto pada sahabatnya yang berambut raven. Sasuke yang sudah biasa disebut demikian hanya menghela nafas. Tidak ingin bertengkar di pernikahan sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu. Sementara itu Sakura dan Hinata hanya dapat menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku dua bersahabat itu.

"Hinata kau 'kan sudah mendapatkan buket bunga Sakura tadi, jadi mana calonmu?" tanya Sakura menggoda.

"Aku belum memiliki calon Sakura-chan." Hinata memaksakan diri tersenyum "Oh iya Naruto-kun, ini untukmu. Selamat ya." Kata Hinata seraya memberikan sebuket bunga kecil berwarna putih.

"Wah! Terima kasih Hinata-chan! Hey Teme, contohlah Hinata-chan! Lihat, dia memberikanku hadiah! Mana hadiah darimu?" canda Naruto dan dengan suksesnya membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan death glare mautnya.

'Kau tak tahu apa-apa Dobe. Kau tak tahu apa-apa.' Ucap Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

"Dobe aku pulang dulu, Hinata kau ikut saja denganku." Kata Sasuke seraya meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Hinata lalu pamit dan berlari kecil menuju Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke berpacaran ya?" tanya Sakura kepada suaminya.

"Aku kurang tahu, istriku sayang~" Goda Naruto. Sakura hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda ia kesal.

"Hey, ini bunga apa ya sayang?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Kalau tidak salah ini…. Bunga Suzuran 'kan? Wah, artinya 'kan mendoakan kebahagiaan! Hinata baik sekali!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah sumringah. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku istrinya.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Sasuke dan Hinata kini telah sampai di bawah sebuah pohon tua yang rimbun. Mereka terus melihat pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura dari sana. Tanah tempat mereka berdiri memang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tanah di gereja itu. Jadi, mereka masih bisa dengan jelas melihat pesta tersebut walaupun berada agak jauh dari gereja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Hinata.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang tengah tersenyum bahagia bersama dengan Sakura di atas panggung di halaman gereja. Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Perih. Hatinya terasa seperti disayat-sayat saat melihat pemandangan itu. Ia tidak bisa merasa bahagia meskipun Naruto bahagia. Hatinya masih terasa sangat sakit. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Hanya untuk melihat Naruto. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebagai sosok yang bisa ia cintai.

"Bi.. biarlah rasa ini kupendam sendiri. Me.. meskipun… hatiku terluka, tidak apa-apa. Asalkan…" Hinata terdiam sejenak, matanya menatap kosong. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata lavendernya. Menangisi sang pujaan hati untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Asalkan…dia bahagia." Sambung Hinata dengan nada yang sangat pelan dan lirih. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan tahu bahwa hatinya terluka.

'Selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun. Aishiteru.' Hinata sudah tahu, bahwa hati Naruto hanya untuk Sakura seorang. Ia juga sudah tahu, bahwa pengorbanannya selama ini akan sia-sia. Ia tahu, sebesar apapun perhatian dan cintanya untuk Naruto, Naruto tak 'kan pernah membalasnya. Hinata juga tahu, bahwa cinta bukan hanya soal memberi dan menerima, namun juga merelakan.

Bunga Suzuran adalah lambang perasaan Hinata. Bunga Suzuran mewakili …Bunga kecil yang terlihat cantik tetapi rapuh. Namun, tahukah kau bahwa ia memiliki dua arti? Dua arti yang kuat. Mendoakan kebahagiaan. Sekaligus. Air mata Maria…

**THE END**

**Yak akhirnya selesai juga. Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita di komik 'Time Skip Mansion' atau 'Time Slip Mansion' ya? Saya lupa judulnya *digebukin readers*. Kalo gak salah ini cerita ke 2 yang bagian 4 *cerita ke 2 dibagi jadi 4 dan masing-masing tidak diberi judul, hanya nomor* kalo gak salah. Ceritanya mengharukan, sayang pendek ==. Entah saya kesambet setan apa sampe nulis cerita kayak gini. Tadinya mau dibuat endingnya ada SasuHina-nya, tapi gak jadi. Karena kesannya jadi gak nyambung dan nanti gak sesuai dengan yang saya inginkan *dibantai readers*.**

**Fic ini ditulis di tengah-tengah semi WB, sorry pasti banyak typo T.T. Yak, segitu aja. Daripada nanti saya malah curhat? Pasti readers pada bosen. Terakhir, Review please?**

**^_Lala-chii_^**


End file.
